The Chief (2019 character)
Tamara Fraser, otherwise known as The Chief, is the leader of the A.C.M.E. detective agency, dedicated to proving V.I.L.E.'s existence and capturing Carmen Sandiego. Appearance The Chief appears as a holographic projection from a spy pen that acts as a communications device and holographic projector. She is an African-American woman with buzz-cut blond hair, and wears a gray suit uniform over a navy blue blouse. Accessories include a pearl necklace, small earrings, and a pen. She almost never appears in person, and prefers that A.C.M.E. work in the shadows much similarly like V.I.L.E. so that other organizations like Interpol do not interfere with their investigations- and so V.I.L.E. doesn't make countermeasures against them. Personality The Chief bears a rather autonomous behavior over her fellow agents and a bit of humor as she fooled Chase Devineaux into believing that her hologram would remove his brains. She can be rather unpleasant whenever agents, particularly Devineaux, screw up on their missions. Such incidents included him water-logging two ACME-issued vehicles, and getting his ACME keycard pickpocketed by Carmen and, in turn, Paper Star. But she isn't without a heart as she felt concern for Devineaux after falsely believing that Carmen did something to Devineaux. She does laud agents who successfully complete their missions. One such scenario was when she congratulated Julia Argent, much to the envy and chagrin of Devineaux, for preserving and saving the Magna Carta and further added that Argent's job truly makes her a career maker. The source of her disdain towards Devineaux's constant bumbling seems to stem from the mistake she made back when she was an Interpol agent. When she attempted to arrest Dexter Wolfe, she shot him under the belief he was pulling out a weapon; in truth, he was pulling out his car keys, which he told her beforehand. It's very likely that this event has haunted Tamara for her entire life, which is why she takes a "no-nonsense" approach. Its also the reason she constantly reevaluates all information about Carmen Sandiego, as she doesn't wish to cause another accident like with Wolfe. From this event, she has her ACME agents carry tranquilizer gas guns so as to capture alive any criminals and prevent further situations like with Wolfe. Biography In Interpol In 1999, Tamara Fraser was a young Interpol agent, sent to arrest a thief by the name of Dexter Wolfe; who was secretly a V.I.L.E. Faculty member, and the biological father of Carmen Sandiego. She accidentally killed him after she cornered and shot him as he tried to escape, as she believed him to be pulling out a gun, when in reality, it was his car keys. Sometime after, Agent Fraser received disciplinary action, and went on to found A.C.M.E. and dedicated her life to stopping covert criminal organizations. In A.C.M.E. Now the Chief of A.C.M.E., Fraser led many unsuccessful attempts to prove V.I.L.E.'s existence. She would later have suspicions that Carmen Sandiego may be connected to V.I.L.E., due to the locations she has stolen from being connected to the organization. She would recruit Chase Devineaux and Julia Argent to work for A.C.M.E. after they stumbled upon a V.I.L.E. safe house that was used to store many stolen items and apprehended a V.I.L.E. agent; even though they didn't get a chance to interrogate him. The French Connection Caper The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper After Devineaux woke up from their coma, he provided descriptions of Coach Brunt and Shadowsan. The Chief would then fire Chase Devineaux from the agency, and provided Argent with a new partner, Agent Zari. The Stockholm Syndrome Caper The Deep Dive Caper Tamara Fraser makes her first in-person appearance. Carmen arranges a meeting with her, during which she gives her a "V.I.L.E. Hard Drive" but it was an ACME drive disguised as V.I.L.E. When Chief boots it up, Player hacks into ACME's database to get information about ACME. Enraged at Carmen's trick, Chief instructs the ACME to take Carmen down. Relationships In other languages Gallery Trivia * Much like a couple other recent appearances in the video games, the Chief's appearance has been modeled after the late Lynne Thigpen, who played the role in the 1991 PBS game show. * At the end of Season 2, it is revealed that when she was an Interpol agent she murdered Dexter Wolfe, the father of Carmen Sandiego, making her partially responsible for Carmen's upbringing. * It is shown that all A.C.M.E agents use gas guns as opposed to traditional firearms. This was likely done by the Chief due to her mistakenly shooting Dexter Wolfe during her time in Interpol. Category:A.C.M.E. (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Female